LAN Party
Lower System Requirements Games Call of Duty/United Offensive The classic original Call of Duty with the United Offensive Expansion. FPS World War Two era Minimum Hardware Requirements *800 MHz CPU *128 MB RAM *32 MB GPU Return to Castle Wolfenstein Kind of like Call of Duty but with a more mission-based twist. Mostly defend the objective type missions. Minimum Hardware Requirements *400 MHz AMD or Intel processor (Mac OS X: 500 MHz PowerPC processor) *128 MB RAM (Mac OS X: 256 MB) *800 MB hard drive space plus 300 MB for the swap file (Mac OS X: 600 MB) *16 MB 3D graphics accelerator and full OpenGL support (Mac OS X: 32 MB) *Windows: DirectX 8.0a (included) *Sound card (Windows: DirectX 3.0 compatible sound card) StarCraft Futurist RTS Minimum Hardware Requirements *Windows 95/98/NT *Pentium 90 MHz processor or higher *Cyrix 6x86, MediaGX, AMD K6 also supported *16 MB RAM *DirectDraw-Compatible SVGA Video Card *DirectX 2.0 Treadmarks Really fun but little known tank-warfare game. Drive around in tanks blowing shit up Minimum Hardware Requirements *Pentium III or higher *Windows XP or lower Unreal Tournament 1999 Ultra violent super gory arena based FPS Minimum Hardware Requirements *200 MHz CPU *64 MB RAM Dawn of War Futurist RTS set in the Warhammer 40k universe Minimum Hardware Requirements *1 GHz Pentium III or equivalent *AMD Athlon XP processor *256 MB RAM *32 MB DirectX® 9.0b compatible AGP video card with Hardware Transform and Lighting *DirectX 9.0b compatible 16-bit sound card Counter Strike 1.6 Modern day counter terrorism FPS with a strong emphasis on teamwork and tactics Minimum Hardware Requirements *500 MHz processor *96 MB RAM Higher System Requirements Games Unreal Tournament 2004 Pretty much the same as Unreal Tournament 1999 but with better graphics and better gameplay Minimum Hardware Requirements *1.0 GHz CPU Pentium III or Athlon (1.2 GHz CPU or faster recommended) *128 MB RAM (256MB RAM or greater recommended) *DirectX 9.0b compatible 32 MB graphics card (64 MB NVIDIA or ATI hardware T&L card recommended) *DirectX 9.0b compatible sound card Doom 3 Futurist FPS, pretty cool tournament gametype but only supports up to eight players Minimum Hardware Requirements *1.5 GHz CPU, *384 MB RAM, *64 MB video card Call of Duty: World at War/Nazi Zombies World at War is really just Call of Duty with better graphics and different guns. Nazi Zombies is you and three others are stranded behind enemy lines in Germany fending off Nazi Zombies. Great coop horror. Minimum Hardware Requirements *Windows XP or Vista *Intel Pentium 4 3 GHz or AMD 64 3200+ processor *512 MB (1 GB for Vista) *256MB Nvidia GeForce 6600 GT or ATI Radeon X1600 Company of Heroes Gritty and realistic World War Two RTS Minimum Hardware Requirements *CPU: 2.0 GHz Intel Pentium IV or AMD Athlon XP or equivalent *RAM: 512 MB RAM *Video Card: DirectX 9.0c 64 MB VRAM with Pixel Shader 1.1 Medieval 2: Total War Epic medieval battles where you command thousands of troops in this RTT Minimum Hardware Requirements *Windows 2000/XP/Vista *1.8 GHz Processor *512 MB RAM *128 MB DirectX 9.0c compatible Graphics card *DirectX 9.0c compatible 16-bit Sound card Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The same fun multiplayer of Call of Duty with a modern twist Minimum Hardware Requirements *Windows XP or Vista *Intel Pentium 4 3 GHz or AMD 64 3200+ processor *512 MB (1 GB for Vista) *256MB Nvidia GeForce 6600 GT or ATI Radeon X1600